1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle locks and pertains, more specifically, to an improvement for extending the ability of an existing bicycle lock to secure a bicycle to a post so as to increase the effectiveness of the bicycle lock.
2. Description of The Prior Art
One of the more popular bicycle locks currently available commercially is a bicycle lock which includes a rather large U-shaped shackle having dimensions sufficient to capture the frame and one wheel of the bicycle for securement to a fixed post. One such bicycle lock is made available under the trademark KRYPTONITE and has found favor in the marketplace for convenience in use as well as effectiveness in preventing theft. However, one drawback of the existing U-shaped shackle bicycle locks of the type described is that the limited dimensions of the shackle, dictated by the desire to maintain the size of the lock within manageable dimensions for portability and convenience of use, enable the shackle to capture only the frame and the front wheel of a bicycle for securement to a stationary post, leaving the rear wheel susceptible to theft. In view of the fact that the theft of individual bicycle component parts is on the rise, there is a need for a bicycle lock which has the ability to secure more of the major component parts against theft. While attempts at solving the problem have included increasing the size of the U-shaped shackle to accommodate both wheels of a bicycle, as well as the frame, the result of such a solution is a rather large, somewhat unwieldy structure which, at best, is difficult to carry on a bicycle when the lock is not in use and which is cumbersome in use. Moreover, with so many standard U-shaped shackle locks already in the field, a large number of potential purchasers are reluctant merely to abandon their existing locks and go to the expense of replacing those locks with a completely new lock.